User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | This is the request and talk page of HRH King Dimitri of Lovia. Feel free to ask HRH whatever you have to know. HRH will be glad to help you out. Please don't hesitate to talk about complaints, personal issues or more serious societal matters. HRH might be unavailable during large portions of December 2009 and January 2010, due to exams. Please adress HRH properly. | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Not of the Old five Please give who is not of the old five and of the PD admin rights Pierlot McCrooke 19:55, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's quite simple Pierlot. :* Oos Wes (LOWIA) and Bucu (LD) are excellent editors, but they have in the past, well, done things that are in direct opposition to our site principles. :* You (PD) are a good editor from times to times, but you're too easily involved in personal fights etc. :* Lars (LD) is awesome. One disadvantage: he isn't around too often and seems insecure about using admin rights. He however has been given rollback rights. :And that's about it for the active users who have been here long enough to know the site! Yuri, Arthur, George and Robin all were trustworthy members at the time they were made admin. George and Robin aren't around at the moment, and that's why we might need more admins/buros who can take over the site administration when Yuri and I are in our exam period, for example. :I hope you see it's not about party membership, or about "the old five". 20:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As Limburgish people say: Die die ömmer achter g'm vergangene kieke, kömmentj nömmer wiejer i g'm kómme. (Those who always look at the past, won't come any further in the future). I think a better reason for OWTB to not become an admin is because he's not interested. --OuWTB 08:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dimi, to not losse your neutrality, it is better if you name a non-old five aedmin or bureaucrat. This website is otherwise too focused on a elite Pierlot McCrooke 09:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Most organizations are elite-based, but most also contain elements of a merit-structure. All learned in our lessons on management . 11:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Brainwashed by the Lovian elite? Youre not very neutral I see. This elite is not very good Pierlot McCrooke 14:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Pierlot, please.. --OuWTB 14:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Giving all power to an elite never is good. But when I try to understand Dimitri's arguments, he could be right. And I say that OuWTB is right when he says we could forgive old mistakes after a while and after having been meritable. M. Van Gent 15:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::OWTB please open your eyes. Lovia is too much led by an elite called the Old Five. They dominate lovia too much. That needs to be stopped Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've opened my eyes and tried to stop it before, but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted, so why would I do it again? --OuWTB 08:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::OWTB, please open your eyes more and protest the current elite situation Pierlot McCrooke 09:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't quite believe this theory Pierlot. Look at me! I just arrived here, I did my best to be a good politician in spe and i was trusted by lots of people and even nominated PM candidate! Maybe we could call it "the Lovian Dream"? 10:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :We talked about adminship for non-King friends. The king only gives his IRL and wiki friends adminship Pierlot McCrooke 10:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, i didn't know that. who do you propose he should give rights to then? 10:18, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You would be suited as admin Pierlot McCrooke 10:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oo...seriously? But i'm just new! 10:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know. But you would be great as admin Pierlot McCrooke 10:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanx. Perhaps after the elections, if the people've given me their trust. 10:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, if you were elected PM, that would be a possibility indeed :). 10:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::"If" indeed 11:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I do not doubt the fact that there is something like a lovian elite, every system has a core of people who 'dominate' the landscape and take initiative. This has however to do most with contributions and behavior towards others. It should not be regarded as strange that in earlier stages the king promoted people he knew well. I believe that now, every Lovian has equal access to both politics and site administration, you just have to earn it. 16:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, that's what i thought of it as well. Me myself, I am very new here and i think both the people and the king, representing the site administratuion, are generous with their trust. 18:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::My personal opinion is that our king is very vergevensgezind (forgiving), sometimes even a bit too much (like the Pierlot case, which is already troubling up everything since the first days of this wiki), but he always somehow keeps the past in mind. I find it very interesting :) I'm administrator on several hundred wikies and it really is nothing more than being able to block somebody (no problem, because it only helps to loose the addiction to wikieing a bit), delete and restore pages (every obsessed and addicted man to wikieing keeps copies of his pages, I do :P) and having access to useless special pages like "Unwatched pages" (a page even admins don't use). So, don't make too much trouble of just an admin, we're all editors of the same wiki and that's where it's about. --OuWTB 18:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::O right :) no reason for fuss thus! 18:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lovia is not an oligarchy. End of discussion. Edward Hannis 23:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::True for sure, there's nothing about being an admin. What I consider the nicest thing about having those rights, is being able to get things done easier. Not having to type but just deleting it, or something like that. ::::@OWTB: Thanks for the complimentje . 07:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi You are cute! :D (( I'm not kidding :) )) :Thanks. 07:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Iemand last van drempelverlaging? Avatar Can you tell me what an avatar is and what the purpose of it is? --Lars 12:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know it is the latest box office hit! -- 13:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you please check your mailbox? It is a rather urgent matter I am hoping to discuss. -- 13:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you should take a look at this. Some industrial type by the GDR-sounding name of Honecker is behaving quite unappropriate. I propose a first serious warning - no nation as lovely as ours should tolerate this. What do you think, YRH? -- 13:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heard of it. I'll check. 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir Is the Lovian Democratic Party a respectable party? --Brenda Young 17:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm a monarchist of course, but yes, this seems a respectable party. 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why does Lovia have to be a monarchy always? We should become a republic, with YOU as our first ELECTED president, and limited to two terms of six months each. Lovia no longer needs a "elite": the ruler of the people is key, Your....Highness. --Brenda Young 17:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :if that you is elected president, then nothing will chance Pierlot McCrooke 17:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and, can....can I vote for Pierius Magnus as my final third vote. If no, fine. --Brenda Young 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You can vote for whoever you want to! That is a democracy... 17:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Concerns I'd hate to bother you again (if that's the case, that is), but it seems as if there is a problem. I commented that Rhodesian was a citizen, and I was only partially wrong. I will admit that she was not around for long enough, but it seems as if she lost about ten edits (I am certain that she had over 50 edits). I want to theorize it's maybe because the pages she edited were deleted, but I am not sure. Is this the case? If not, how come all the edits "disappeared"? Edward Hannis 00:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :He has deleted some edits, but I think the law states something like useful edits and if it's deleted, it's not useful I guess :) --OuWTB 06:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true OWTB. First of all, she hadn't been here long enough. That's crucial indeed - and that's why I usually do the citizen registration. Second, her edits were not sufficient after having been checked. Lots of edits, but most had really nothing to do with Lovia and some radically changed articles or items which were determined by law. 06:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Islam Why am I the only Muslim in this country? Is Lovia not tolerant to other religions? Is everybody here Christian or something? Please explain, your Royal Highness. Drabo13 11:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please explain this to Drabo! ::Most people on this site are either Christian or don't believe in (any) god. That is because the more active users are from Belgium/the Netherlands. But everybody is welcome :-) 11:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Absolutely. There are no Hindus in my house either; doesn't mean they're not welcome! We welcome diversity. 13:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::You do have a lot of Buddhas, Dimi 14:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh - does Our Highness have Buddhas at home? -- 14:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh yes, lot's of them. And then you haven't seen the Orthodox Christian relics in his room yet! And the Holy Books! Everything from Kur'ans (how do you spell that anyway??) to Mormon pamflets. Dimi has it all... 14:36, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I knew about the Qur'an and the Book of Mormon, and a Protestant Bible as well, I heard. He recently quoted Genesis and Job on MSN! Ironically, I suppose. -- 14:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::For his next birthday I will buy him a Mahabharata, I already have the first 20.000 stanzas - LOL 14:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::What is that? -- 14:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) God, there need not this many athiests! I'm virtually the only Roman Catholic in Lovia! Most people are Athiest! God does exist, and he is most displeased at you not believing in him. --Brenda Young 14:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Please, it is spelled "atheist". From "a" and "theist", the last being you . -- 14:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::True, Nietzsche was on his funeral! 15:03, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't forget me :) I'm Roman Catholic too :) --OuWTB 17:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you, Brenda Young, have any discrimination (and/or hate) towards those who are atheist or of any other religion? And by the way, there are not only atheists. There are a few religious people, and I myself am agnostic. Edward Hannis 20:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :To prove you, Miss Young,that there are not just atheists here: Muslim Brotherhood! I just founded the Lovian Muslim Brotherhood. It is a peaceful, non-political organisation teaching tolerance and better understanding. Can anyone help me to improve the page? Use your imagination! Drabo13 09:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Help Sir Pierlot McCrooke is trying to get me banned on the central wikia just for disagreeing with him and telling him that Pierius Magnus is advising me. Please stop him. I'm a girl, why would he try to do such a thing? --Brenda Young 15:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :He will only get you blocked if you are a sockpuppet, so don't panic. 15:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahum, are you sure you are a girl ??? Maybe [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierius_Magnus Pierius Magnus is inspiring] you. --Lars 17:16, January 5, 2010 (UTC) He is not inspiring me. --Brenda Young 17:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Who then is inspiring you? --Lars 17:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Archive Could you please archive your talk page again? :) --OuWTB 18:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Arsjief would be really good Pierlot McCrooke 18:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If you guys (I'm not talking about OWTB) stop spamming, I might 13:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) End of Your Time I think you should leave. I know you have your rest here and i dont completely support the things Dietrich is saying, I think you arent save anymore on this wikia. I think you should just let go this on and start a new nation Pierlot McCrooke 09:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sir, Iron Guard Party has a new member, look at the talk page. It is gaining more influence, Pierlot. Are you sure you are the leader or is this still Honecker? Do you have his permission to take over and change the party? 09:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I have Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Forgot to sign in! Drabo13 09:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Trial coming up? "The Lovian Republic was proclaimed today by the followers and supporters of Dietrich Honecker and also Pierlot McCrooke's Clear party, formerly the Iron Guard Party. The Party and the new Republic intend to overthrow the Lovian Monarchy and King and proclaim a democratic republic. I support them! --Brenda Young 20:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC)" :What do we learn from this statement? ;Pierlot, Brenda and Honecker violated the Constitution, as well as the followers and supporters of Honecker and Clear. :Okay... 13:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I no longer really support it anymore. Iam wanting it denmocrtic via congress. I did nothing have yo do with the proclaiming Pierlot McCrooke 13:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Arthur Jefferson was correct using the word "whimsical". 13:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Brenda is false. I do nothing have to do with the proclaiming Pierlot McCrooke 13:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC)